I Won't Admit It
by Gryffindorwins
Summary: Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman sit next to each other in English class. Feelings change and drama arises. MULTI-CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

It's the first day of school again, the place that Rachel Berry has a love/hate relationship with. Love for many reasons, well one reason in particular, Glee club. She has other reasons but that's her main agenda for school. Hate for many reasons, the people, would be her most adequate reason. She's quite excited to go back to school, it's her senior year. She's happy for a fresh start. Things weren't perfect in her junior year, nothing particular happen. She just pined after Finn, the entire year. She made one new friend, Kurt. No one else has been too kind to her, she realizes that they love her for her voice, nothing else. She doesn't know why she's not bothered by that.

She's up as soon as her beeps, waking her up from the security of her dreams. Within five seconds, she forgets whatever silly dream she encountered. She's on her elicpital in seconds, working her legs quickly, staring at the sign on her wall labeled, _Senior Year._ She's increasing her speed, her earbuds in her ears seem to connect to her mouth, as the lyrics of the songs spill out of her mouth.

After a hour an hour of working her calfs and hamstrings, she jumps off her elicpital and goes to her closet to get dressed, picking a simple tweed skirt with an accompying yellow tee with a black bow on the side. She straightens out her skirt, takes a look at herself in the mirror, puts on a sastified smile and walks out of her room, going downstairs to eat a healty breakfast (breakfast is the most important part of the day!) She eats a healty breakfast, filled with protien and calcium to jumpstart her day. She's just a morning person, that's a great thing for her.

She's sitting in her car, Volvo, and her hands are gripping the stirring wheel, her index finger tapping a beat to Don't Rain On My Parade, which is currently playing in her car. She's prepping herself for her senior year, telling herself encouraging words.

"You'll do fine Rachel."

"Everyone will love you."

"Oh Rachel! You'll have the best year imaginable!"

The encouraging words slipped out of her mouth quickly, calming herself down, though it wasn't helping seeing as though her knuckles were getting white, gripping the steering wheel so hard. She took three deeps breath and counted to ten.

"No reason to be worried Rachel." she reminded herself and that was the last words she could manage before she was at the school, her car parked, and she was standing in front of the high school doors. _Let's hope this year will be better than the last. You've moved on from Finn, remember that Rachel. Don't you go back to him, you're stronger than that. _What she told herself wasn't a lie, she was truly over Finn and his lies, his insecurity, his confusion. Rachel Berry wasn't a second choice, she was your first decision, always. She wasn't overshadowed by anyone! She wouldn't let Finn mess around with her feelings because he was unsure of his.

She opened the door to the high school and the familiar scene she had seen for three years, reappeared. The lockers, the chatter, the pushing of students, and mostly the people in those red lettermans jacket, pushing their way through freshman to put their arm around a near Cheerio. Rachel took another deep breath and continued to her class. Her first class? English, which wasn't a bad thing at all. Rachel happened to love English, it was one of her favorite subjects. Metaphors are important! That seems to be her catchphrase.

After a few times of being shoved around, she makes it to English and attempts to take a seat, only to be scolded by the teacher, Mrs. Felter, who announces that they are going to get assigned seats. Rachel nods her head and takes a step back from the seats, going to where most of the class is standing, which is near the counter. She just happens to notice Noah Puckerman walk in the classroom, an obvious smirk on his face and a Cheerio around his arm. She doesn't recongize the cheerleader, which is a suprise. Rachel Berry usually recongizes everyone.

Rachel's mind thinks about Noah Puckerman. The bad boy. The boy who tormented for two years, slushing her everyday and costing her two hundred dollars worth of dry cleaning bills! He had only stop slushing her when he joined Glee club and noticed she was in it too. It wasn't as if Noah and her ever talked, they were like strangers. She had occasionally seen him at JCC or sometimes at the Temple, though she didn't say anything. She didn't want to give him a reason to throw a slushie in her face.

Mrs. Felter clapped her hands twice, alerting the class to be quiet. "I'm giving you your seats now. Listen closely, I'm not repeating this." She pointed to the first seat in the front row. "Mary Combs." A girl with curly blonde hair flounched to her seat, taking a seat and giving a little smile to the classroom. "Daniel Young." A scrawny boy walked over to his seat and Rachel noticed Mary Combs sigh and let out a loud groan, at which the teacher turned around to give Mary a glare. She turned her attention back to her seating chart quickly starting off again. "Jacob Ben-Isarel, Santana Lopez." She saw the fiesty brunnette exclaim loudly, "Jew-fro! This is not acceptable." Santana pursed her lips, and turned quickly, her ponytail hitting the back of her head. "Quiet!" Mrs. Felter shouted, starting with her seating chart again. "Miles Culver, Rosalie Kirkus." Rachel saw the Cheerio escape from Noah's arm, giving him a kiss on the cheek and gracefully walking to her seat. Mrs. Felter went through two other rows of students, Rachel knew some of them, but not close enough. She finally go to the last row and there were two people left: her and Noah Puckerman. She was afraid of how it was going to end. Mrs. Felter called off the last two names, "Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry in the back row." Rachel let out a loud sigh, which led Noah to smirk and chuckle, taking his seat roughly while Rachel gently pulled out her chair, smoothed out her skirt, set down her bag, and took a seat, scooting up her chair to the right amount. She let out a sasficatory smile and looked at Mrs. Felter who began to introduce herself.

"Aren't you Jewish?" Noah asks, ignoring what the teacher was saying. She wasn't saying anything too important, just talking about her two cats and how she has a beach house to goes to often.

"As a matter-in-fact, I am Jewish. I'm postive you're Jewish as well. I haven't seen you at the Temple." the words easily fell out of her mouth, she didn't even think about them. It wasn't too weird taking to him, Rachel and Noah were simplying small talking.

"Temple's fucking boring."

She was applaled! Talking about the Temple of God like that! It was a disgrace! "The Temple is not boring Noah. It's entirely fascinating to learn about God and his wonders." Rachel shook her head, still wondering about the sanity of the boy.

Noah put up his right hand. "The name's Puck."

"Puck? Your name is Noah. That is the name that your mother named you and that is the name I will call you by. It's not Puck which is pulled from your last name, which is entirely silly and reminds me of a hockey puck. It's Noah." Rachel stated.

"No one calls me Noah except my mother." Noah grumbled.

"You should add Rachel Berry to that list of people who calls you Noah." Rachel said.

" 'Kay." Noah muttered, focusing on Mrs. Felter who's current subject was about her husband, how her husband played football and such. As much as Rachel loved English, she knew this class would be one she hated. It already seemed boring, though it was the first day, Rachel thought of how long this class would be and who she would be sharing the class with, Noah Puckerman. Rachel couldn't help but look when Noah rested his head on his left arm, looking tiredly at the teacher. His hazel eyes and my gosh! What was she thinking? She was not just admiring Noah Puckerman, she was not.

She knew this would be a really long year.


	2. Chapter 2 Changing

_Author's Note: I feel as if I haven't updated in forever. I've written this chapter twice for it to only be deleted for lack of quality. This will be multi-chapter and it will be a few chapters. Maybe five or so? I'm not , I hope you enjoy the story! _

* * *

><p>There's something about the way he glances up at the teacher hesitantly and then scribbles some notes, not once looking down at his paper to see what he had written. Rachel's trying her hardest not to look at him, not to show any attraction to him, but she can't.<p>

There's a burning feeling inside her, that feeling where she's so close to him. She could move her left hand an inch closer and her and Noah's hand would be touching, would be intertwined. She controls her impulse. She's not concentrating too hard on what the teacher is saying because it's far too hard to concentrate on what her teacher is saying when there is a tan, muscular, boy sitting next to her.

She manages to somehow focus on what the teacher is saying at last, telling them to review some grammar lesson. She hears Noah let out a little grunt and began to pack up his stuff. Rachel takes this as a sign to do the same. She carefully puts her pink binder into her bag and watches Noah shove his binder into his backpack and slinging his backpack around his left shoulder. He stands up and heads out the door as soon as the bell ring. Rachel picks up her bag, puts it on her right shoulder and scurries out the door, wishing next time that Noah would pay attention to her, because that's all she wants right now.

She's hurrying through the hallways, trying not to get shoved to the side as she walks to her next class, History, and the only thing she wishes she could see is Noah Puckerman.

* * *

><p>Nothing exciting happens in History. The teacher is quite boring and Rachel wishes she had a different teacher because she does not want to be stuck in that horrid classroom which smells eerily of cheese, which just makes the class more horrid.<p>

She going to one more class, which just so happens to be Chemistry. She's one hundred percent sure nothing exciting will happen until Finn Hudson walks into the classroom with Quinn Fabray's hand in his. Rachel bits her tongue, resisting spitting out a comment on how pathetic they both look,attached to each other, clinging for the popularity from within each other. It's absolutely disgusting and Rachel's feeling like she's going to vomit all over the classroom floor (except that vomiting would be bad for her teeth and also that it would be terrible for her throat) Rachel takes a seat in the front of the classroom so she won't have to look at Barbie and her goofy GI Joe.

Rachel refuses to look back at Quinn and Finn for two reasons. She doesn't want to see the horrendous couple they are and she doesn't want to look at Finn. He's played with her enough and she doesn't want to be pulled into the same cycle, that same cycle that always ends up getting her heart broken in two pieces because she's tired of crying. She's tired of falling for him and she refuses to do that this year. This year is different. She's going to be strong and not fall for Finn's goofy charm, though she supposes she's fallen for another person, Noah Puckerman. She understands that he's a bad boy too, but she doesn't seem to care. There's a thing about him that Rachel loves. Maybe it's his spicy scent or maybe it's the way he's so careless or maybe it's charm. All she knows is that she's absolutely enticed in Noah Puckerman and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Because of her luck, she gets to be partners with Noah Puckerman in Chemistry class. She's not sure if she likes this or not. She sitting on the wooden stool and Noah's next to her and he's now smirking at her.<p>

"You must be lucky Berry. Partners with me? You're one lucky girl." his eyes are piercing her's and she finds it hard not to smile.

"Are you sure you aren't the lucky one Noah?"

He shrugs. "I am suppose I am too."

It was the thing that set the wheels in her mind turning, the flirty comments, Rachel just wanted to grab his hand and run out of the classroom with him and just kiss. There are complications, complications that resist her from doing that exact action. He's popular and she's a glee club loser.

"Why is that?" she asks.

He shakes his hand and smiles and looks down at the tubes in front of them. "What the fuck are we doing with this?"

Rachel laughs and shows him exactly what to do and what measurements to put into the graduated cylinders. She's not sure of much but she's sure that she doesn't want this class to end for a long time. She's pouring the exact of water into the cylinder when Noah grabs her upper arm and she blinks her eyes and turns to him.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Just helping babe, just helping."

She shakes her head and giggles.

* * *

><p>Chemistry ends quickly and Rachel frowns for just a split second as the bell for the next class rings. Luckily for her, she's on her way to lunch. Her stomach is growling as she's speeding to the cafeteria.<p>

She picks a seat by herself and pulls out her vegan sandwich and begins chewing, not looking for anyone in particular, well maybe, as she glances around.

She finishes her lunch in no time and she speeds out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The rest of her classes go by moderately fast and before she knows it, she's in her room, sitting at her desk, writing in cursive her essay, humming along to a love song that's playing in her room. Her Dad's are both at work, so she's home alone, an often occurance. She doesn't mind, however. It's nice sometimes, the peace and quiet of the house. There's one thing that is on her mind that she just can't seem to shake off, which is Noah Puckerman and his hazel eyes, laughing along her and giving her that familiar smirk. As she's writing, she's distracted with him. The smell of him, the everything of him. She just wants him, yet she can't yet admit to him. She's not sure why.<p> 


End file.
